


Kristy's Business

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Business
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Kristy's side of "Claudia the Business Woman." Kristy comes up with another great idea, and she shares with Claudia. She wants to be business partners with Claudia, but what would Claudia say? What type of business does Kristy want? Find out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just last night, so I hope you all enjoy this one.

Kristy Thomas had another great idea, and this time it didn’t involve baby – sitting. That is long gone now, and she and her friends have moved on. Her idea was this – why not start her own business just like she did with the Baby – sitters Club? She hasn’t found the right idea of what type of business it will be yet, but something will come to mind sooner or later. Kristy decided to call up her former vice – president of the Baby – sitters Club and ask her if she’s interested in going into business with her, so that’s what she exactly did.

She grabbed her phone and called her friend, Claudia. She listened until she heard her friend’s voice on the other end.

“Hello? This is Claudia speaking.”

“Hi, Claudia.”

She recognized her voice.

“Hi, Kristy! What a nice surprise to hear from you!” Claudia exclaimed.

“How are you, Claudia?”

“I’m good. How about you?”

“I am calling because I wanted to talk with you about something.”

“What is it that you wanted to share with me? I’d love to catch up sometime,” she told Kristy.

“I’d like to tell you now why I’m calling you.”

Claudia sighed. This sounded like the Kristy she had known had another good idea in her that that made her want to call. Claudia already has a job of her own, which is teaching art to the middle schoolers who are in seventh grade. She’s been a very good success in the past five and a half years, and she doesn’t want to quit since she loves this job. Claudia let her friend continue on.

“An idea came up to me a few minutes ago and here I am on the phone with my vice – president.”

Now, she was getting the picture.

“Don’t tell me what it is, Kristy. I’m going to take a guess. My guess is that you want to go into business.”

Kristy wasn’t that surprised about Claudia’s guess because she got it right. They’d known each other for years and years now that Claudia didn’t need to guess like she just did.

“That’s exactly correct. I don’t have an idea what type of business I want to get into. I was asking if you’d like to go into business with me again.”

“Can I think about it? I’ll get back to you when I give my answer.”

Kristy couldn’t tell if Claudia was interested in doing this again or not.

“All right, Claudia. I’ll give you as much time you want on my business idea.”

“Thanks. It does sound like a good idea, but I never thought about it. I think the BSC was a good one and worked out very well.”

“Yes, that was fun. Do you miss baby – sitting?”

“Sometimes. How about you?”

“Of course I do. I’ve moved on.’

“We all have missed that since we left the club. Kristy, mind if I ask you something?”

“What’s that?”

“Do you remember I told you about my job?”

Kristy looked back to the last time they talked about it.

“Not really. What about it?”

“I’m an art teacher for seventh graders. I thought I told you that a long time ago.”

“You probably did, but I don’t remember you telling me since that was a long time ago.”

“I know it was, Kristy. This is what I meant that I wanted to think about it.”

When they talked about the Baby – sitters Club, that was something they agreed on they miss baby – sitting.

“Listen, Kristy. I’ve got to go. I have some errands to run. It was nice hearing your voice again.”

“Same to you. Take care.”

That was the end of their conversation.

Kristy told herself that now was the right time to think about what type of business she wants to do with Claudia if she accepts.


	2. Chapter 2

Kristy has always come up with zillions of great ideas that she’s had since learning how to talk, and still is going strong today.

She thought she might share with her best friend, Mary Anne Spier. They still keep in contact, but do talk whenever they have the chance.

She hoped her friend would be available so she could share her latest great idea. If Mary Anne is open, Kristy knew for sure that she’ll like it as well.

Kristy listened to the phone ring a few times before anything happened. Mary Anne wasn’t open at the moment, so all Kristy could do was leave a message.

“Hi, Mary Anne. Been thinking of you. I have something I’d like to share with you. Call me when you have the chance.”

Then she hung up. Kristy wasn’t sure what the other girls were doing, so Kristy didn’t bother getting in touch because she wasn’t sure where they live in the country. No, she didn’t have e – mail contact either, which is okay.

About five or so minutes, the phone rang. Kristy was right – it was indeed Mary Anne. She answered right away.

“Hi, Kristy. I just got your message. I was out running errands,” Mary Anne said.

“Oh. I have something I want to share with you. I know for sure that you’ll like this idea I just came up with.”

“What’s the idea this time, Kristy? You’re full of them.”

“Don’t remind me, Mary Anne. My idea this time is that I’m going to open my own business like I did with the Baby – sitters Club.”

“What do you want to do with this new business? The club was a great and successful one. I’m sure you’re thinking of reuniting with us again to be in business.”

“I’ve already started thinking what I want to do, but I haven’t decided what to do yet. Right now all I’m doing is visiting locations here in Stoneybrook for ideas.”

“Have you told the other girls about this latest idea yet?”

“I have, but it’s Claudia that knows so far. She is interested in working with me again.”

“It’s good she’s interested with this new idea you’re about to tell us.”

“This is new business is going to be bigger than the Baby – sitters Club. That’s all I can tell you at the moment.”

“I hope this will be one of the best ones you’ve been trying to do something new.”

“I’m looking for the right choice on this new business, but I think I want to do something that involves sports.”

“You’ve been a good businesswoman, Kristy. I’ve always thought you would do something like this since you’ve been successful in your life.”

What her friend said was true.

“I have another question for you, Kristy.”

“What’s that?”

“Since you said that Claudia was the first to know about this business you have in mind, do you think she’s passed this over to Stacey?”

“I’d like to guess yes. I’m sure Claudia will tell me when she and I talk again. Maybe when this has its grand opening, you and the other girls are welcome to come along to see this place for yourselves.”

“This new business you have in mind is going to take a lot of work,” Mary Anne reminded her.

“I already know that, Mary Anne. Claudia was the first one to know about this because she was the vice – president.”

“That makes sense. Do you want me to pass this to Logan too? He likes sports, so he might be a good employee since you both like sports.”

“I like that. You can tell him if you want to. I’ll keep your suggestion in mind. All you can tell him is that I haven’t found the right idea.”

“Of course I’ll tell him. Speaking of Logan, we’re thinking of having our own family sometime.”

“You engaged already? You could’ve told me earlier when it happened.”

“We’re still talking about it. Do you want me to have him contact you and tell you what he says about this?”

“I like that. Tell him to call me.”

“I’ve got to get going. I’m going out to dinner with him tonight, so this would be a good chance to tell him in person.”

“Have a nice evening, Mary Anne. I shall look forward to hearing from you again soon.”

“You will, Kristy.”

Then that’s when their conversation ended.


	3. Chapter 3

After talking with Mary Anne, she was able to grab the nearest pen and paper so she could write ideas down for a new business. Here’s what she came up with:

Golf  
Baseball  
Clothing company  
Fast food  
Basketball

and several others. She read and reread her list a hundred times to see if she could think of anything else.

“I’ll read these ideas and see what Claudia likes best,” she told herself.

Like she had said earlier, she wanted something to do with sports, which is something she’s good at.

Maybe Claudia could help out with ideas, Kristy told herself. That’s exactly what she was going to do.

While having Claudia on her mind, Kristy immediately picked up the telephone and see if she was around so they could do their best to get more ideas.

Kristy’s usually good at coming up with ideas, but this is the first time she has been stuck. Since she plans to have her own business, this is no wonder she needed her former vice – president.

It turned out Claudia was indeed home. She answered the phone almost right away.

“Hi, Claudia. Do you have time to talk or are you in the middle of something else?” Kristy asked.

“Hi, Kristy. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you. No, I’m not doing anything at the moment. What do you want to talk about?”

“My newest idea of starting a new business. This sure will be challenging, but I’d like to give it a try. Of course it’s going to be a lot different from when we started the BSC when we were in the seventh grade.”

“I understand, Kristy. Do you have any ideas on what you have in mind?”

“I have a few, but this is the first time I have gotten stuck.”

“That’s not the Kristy I know who has trouble with great ideas.”

“I know, Claudia. The only things I could come up with is sports, a clothing store, and fast food.”

“Well, it’s a start. You’ll come up with more, I’m sure.”

“Maybe. This is where you come in.”

“What do you want me to do, Kristy? Whatever you have in mind, I’ll do my best to help out.”

“If I’m going to start a business on my own, you know I’ll be the boss and manager since I came up with this idea. My question is are you still interested in working with me again?”

“You bet I am, but I still need to think about it for a while longer. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t mind, Claudia. Take your time. I’m patient.”

“I know you are. While I’m thinking about it, what do you have in mind for the meantime?”

“Probably drive around at different locations to see if I can come up with ideas. Maybe some of them might be under contract or whatever. I’ll let you know what I come up with.”

“Sure thing, Kristy. There isn’t any rush.”

“I know. I hope it’ll be as successful as the BSC was.”

“I hope so too. When I come up with something, I’ll let you know.”

“Okay. Talk with you again soon, Claudia.”

“I shall look forward to hearing from you again.”

“I know you will. Bye.”

“Bye, Kristy. I wish you luck.”

“Thanks. I’ll probably need it.”

Then they ended the call. Now it was time to get started on more ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

Kristy thought that since today was a nice day outside, she thought of taking a walk for a while. This could probably give her more ideas on what sort of business she wants to do.

Kristy still keeps in touch with her former boyfriend, Bart Taylor. She thought of getting in contact with him and share what the latest idea she had come up with.

That’s exactly what she did when Kristy returned back to her house from the walk. She has talked on and off with Bart like Mary Anne does with Logan.

She found his telephone number in an old address book that she keeps so that way she would need it in the future.

She listened to the telephone ring for a few times. It turned out that he was indeed home.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Bart. This is Kristy.”

“I wasn’t expecting to hear from you anytime soon. What made you call me?”

“I’m thinking of starting my own business. Do you remember the Baby – sitters Club I ran a long time ago?” asked Kristy.

He looked into the past and see if he could remember that far back on her question.

“I think so. What type of business do you have in mind?”

“I’m not sure yet, but still looking for ideas. This is why I called you.”

“I don’t know how to help out with your idea, Kristy, but I’ll do my best.”

“One of my ideas is maybe I have the business theme of sports. What do you say on this one?”

“I like it. I’ll have to need time to work on it.”

Kristy told herself that he wasn’t that interested in hearing about this much at all.

“If you’re not interested, I will do this on my own.”

“I just need the time to help you out. Now I have a question for you.”

“What’s that?”

“Have you started looking for a location for this one or what?”

“Not yet, but I’m going to start probably looking tomorrow or another couple days.”

“Maybe I can help on that with you. Would that work?”

She thought about it for a while before answering his question. She liked the suggestion he came up with.

“That’s a start. You can help me.”

“That’s great you’re letting your former old friend to help.”

“It’s not often I do this. My friend Claudia is helping me start it as well. She’s the first one I told about. She will be my first employee as well.”

“Neat. Hope you will be successful like you were with the Krushers.”

They both were rivals with their own baseball teams. What he said is true.

“I do remember that. I just want to give this one a try and see what happens.”

“I wish you luck, Kristy. Maybe I’ll show up on your first day.”

“Maybe you would want to be an employee also?”

“Let me think about that and I will get back to you. How does that sound to you?”

“That’s fine. I’ll let you know what else I have in mind.”

“Okay. How much time you want me to think about it?”

“As much as you need, Bart. I’ll do my best to be patient.”

Then she spoke again.

“Do you want me to read you the other ideas I have in mind or not?”

“Sure. Maybe I can come up with something.”

“Sounds great. Talk to you again soon.”

“All right, Kristy. We’ll keep in touch.”

“Of course we will. I shall look forward to hearing from you again.”

“All right. You shall hear from me in a couple days or so.”

“Okay. Good – bye.”

“Good – bye to you also.”

So Kristy hung up with that conversation about starting her own business. What Bart had said about being successful with her baseball team, he was probably thinking positive that she would do well with this new business if it’s a success. Later she’ll pass this on to Claudia and see what she thinks of Bart helping out.

While she still had him on her mind, she added him on her list of ideas and share with Claudia to see what she says about it. After Kristy added Bart to the list, she got up to walk to the kitchen and then helped herself to a full glass of water. When she finished, she immediately called Claudia. She was home.

“Hi, Claudia.”

“Hi, Kristy. Any new ideas about what you want to do?”

“Yes. This is why I wanted you to hear about it.”

“Okay. I’m listening. Hope it better be good.”

“Of course it is, Claudia. You do remember Bart.”

“I do. What about him?”

“I talked with him a few minutes ago and he said he’ll help us with ideas. What do you think of that?”

“I like it. Did he give out any suggestions?”

“No, but he said he might come to the first day when I open it. I asked if he would like to be an employee as well.”

“What did he say?”

“He’ll think about it.”

“This should be interesting to have him help on this one. I’d like to see what his ideas are.”

“You will, Claudia. With him helping us, I sure am hoping that this would be the right location for the right idea.”

“I hope you’re right, Kristy. I have to go. I need to go to the grocery store. Talk to you again.”

“Bye, Claudia.”


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been a while since Kristy and her mother last talked. She wanted to bring her mother up – to – date. No, she doesn’t know about Kristy starting her own business. This is exactly why she wanted to talk with her mother about. Kristy immediately grabbed the cordless phone and dialed her mother’s number. She waited a few rings. Yes, she was home.

“Hi, Mom.”

“It’s nice hearing from you, Kristy. How are you?”

“Just fine. There’s something that I wanted to share with you, Mom. I think you’ll like it.”

“What is it that I would like?” her mother asked.

“Well, I’ve been talking with Claudia and Bart,” she began.

“How are Claudia and Bart doing?”

“They’re doing good, thank you for asking.”

“Now you can tell me what’s on your mind.”

“I’ve been talking with Claudia mostly. I told her about my latest great idea. My idea this time is starting my own business.”

“That’s worth a shot. I do remember the Baby – sitters Club and how well you succeeded. I’m very proud of my children.”

“I know you are, Mom. I think I have a pretty good idea on what I want.”

“Please continue.”

“I want something to do with sports, Mom.”

“What did Claudia say about this new idea of yours?”

“She likes it, even though she’s not a fan of sports like I am.”

“Where does Bart come in?”

“I called him on the same day I did with Claudia. He also agreed with Claudia that I give this a shot. For now, I’m starting to drive around Stoneybrook to get ideas for a location.”

“What have you come up with?”

“Nothing yet. Bart’s going to help on the location ideas.”

“What does Claudia have to do with this new business?”

“I’m getting to that, Mom. She’s going to help me run this new business, so that means she will be my first employee to run this place.”

“What idea do you want? You’ll do just fine, Kristy,” her mother said.

“Thanks, Mom. I’m still going to come up with ideas, but they’re all good ones.”

“I’m glad that you want to do something like this in the future. Whatever the business is, I’d like to be at the grand opening.”

“Of course you’re invited, Mom. No, I haven’t told the other girls about this newest idea. We haven’t talked in a while.”

“This new business of yours will take time on having customers wanting to visit your place or know about it.”

“I already know that, Mom. I plan to put an ad in the paper so they would know there’s a new sports store in Stoneybrook.”

“I wish you luck, honey. You seem to know on what you’re doing.”

“I try, Mom. I’ll call again when I have an update.”

“I’ll look forward to hearing where you’re going next. Good – bye, honey.”

“Bye, Mom.”

Kristy was happy to hear her mother’s voice again. From what she said, Kristy would need all of the luck she could get.


	6. Chapter 6

Kristy scratched her head when she got off the phone. It was good hearing her mother’s voice again. When she opens this new business, her mother would be one of the first people to see the building when it’s ready. She didn’t want to call Claudia quite yet, but she wanted to set up a lunch or dinner date and see what ideas they could come up.

After she finished itching, Kristy did see that today was a good day for a walk and bike ride. She thought that she would do this now, but voted on the walk first. Maybe after the walk outside, Kristy thought it would be the right time to call her former vice – president and talk about what day.

So Kristy took her regular thirty minute walk. She was going to tell Claudia that she wanted her mother to be one of the first people to see it. After her walk, she was thirsty, so she poured herself a nice glass of ice water. That helped. Kristy reached for the telephone and called Claudia.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Claudia. Kristy.”

“Hey. I wasn’t expecting you to call back. What’s on your mind this time?”

“Are you available to have either lunch or dinner with me? Maybe we’ll come up with more ideas for this new business.”

“That sounds like a good idea. I’m open tomorrow, Thursday and the weekend,” Claudia told Kristy.

“Tomorrow would be best, Claud. Where and what time? I’m letting you pick this time.”

“Can we talk about it tomorrow and decide then? That helps me.”

“We can do that.”

An idea popped into Kristy’s mind.

“I just thought of something, Claud.”

“What’s that?”

“Mind if I invite Bart to join us? That way the three of us can agree at the same time. What do you have to say about this idea?”

“I like the thought, but I do have a question for you,” Claudia told her.

“What? I’ll do my best to answer it,” Kristy answered.

“Is Bart going to be a part of your new business?”

“I haven’t thought of it. Since I asked for his help as well, I could have him be on staff with us if he’s interested.”

“Okay. Just call me back when you ask him about tomorrow.”

“Okay. Talk to you tomorrow, Claud.”

“Sounds good to me. Bye, Kristy.”

“Bye.”

After putting the telephone back in the receiver, Kristy decided that now seemed like it was a good idea to go on that bike ride. When she comes back, it would be a good time to call him. Bart now lives on the east part of Stoneybrook. The last time Kristy heard, he has a girlfriend but does know nothing about her, and she doesn’t need to put her nose in his business.

Just like her walk, she rode her bike for thirty minutes. That’s usually the routine Kristy does. She only rode from her house to the park and back. Since today was nice to be outside, Kristy didn’t see many kids at all, and she was disappointed. She’s always loved children, but if she ever wanted a child in the near future, she’d probably vote for two or three.

When Kristy returned, she took off her helmet and put her bike in the garage right where it belonged. When Kristy returned, she got dry once again and poured herself a second glass of ice water. Now it was the perfect time to call Bart, so that’s what she exactly did. Kristy listened to the phone ring before he answered.

“Hello? This is Bart speaking.”

“Hi, Bart. I hope I’m not calling at the wrong time.”

“I don’t think you called at the wrong time, Kristy. What’s on your mind this time?” Bart asked.

“Are you available tomorrow? I want to ask a few questions in person,” Kristy said.

“What time do you have planned? That way I can check my schedule to see if I’m available.”

“Well, I did ask my friend Claudia to have either lunch or dinner tomorrow. That’s one of those days that she has off.”

“Have you decided what time would work?”

“No. She wants to decide tomorrow morning.”

“Okay. If I’m not available for lunch, then that means dinner would be best. Just call me once you decide.”

“Sounds like a plan to me. I’ll let you know in the morning.”

“If you do come up with something, I’ll let you chose the place since you came up with this idea in the first place.”

“Okay. I’ll call her again now and I’ll get back to you.”

“All right,” he said.

He hung up. Bart didn’t bother asking Kristy over the phone what she had wanted to ask. He’ll wait until then. Whatever she wanted to ask, he’d do his best and think about the answers she wanted to ask. Kristy doesn’t have much time left, he told himself. If they decide on a time that he’s not available, then maybe the two of them could have the lunch or dinner date and go from there. Let’s see what Kristy agrees to this idea.


	7. Chapter 7

Kristy once again called her mother and see if she was available to spend some time with her.

“Hi, Kristy.”

“Hi, Mom. May I ask you something?” Kristy asked.

“What’s your question?”

“Would you like to be interested in what ideas that I have for a new business. What do you think?”

“I like it. Of course I’d be interested in hearing on what ideas you have in mind,” her mother replied.

“Can we do it today?”

“Sure. Where do you want to meet?”

“Just come over to my house whenever you’re ready, Mom. I’ll have my notes ready.”

“I’ll be there shortly.”

That was the conversation between Kristy and her mother. Let’s wait and see what ideas her mother likes.

So her mother arrived less than twenty minutes. Her mother is now a widow since Kristy’s stepfather died about almost five years ago. Kristy decided to wait for her to arrive but outside, since today was supposed to be a nice day. When she arrived on the driveway, she turned the ignition off and locked the door of the car.

“Hi, Mom. Come on in,” Kristy greeted her with a hug.

“I can do that myself,” she said.

“Not this time, Mom.”

They both walked inside. Kristy does her best to be organized. This was something Kristy promised herself once she opens up her new business.

“Do you want to sit in the kitchen or stay here in the living room?” asked Kristy.

“Here is fine, dear,” was the answer.

“Do you want anything to drink?”

“I’m fine, thanks, Kristy.”

“Okay. I’ll just help myself to some water, then. I’ll go get my papers as well.”

She’d left the papers on the desk in her office. She went to the office first, and then help herself to that glass of water. She poured a glass for her mother anyway. She had her papers in her right arm as well.

“Here you go, Mom. I thought it was a good idea to bring two glasses of water.”

“Thank you, honey.”

Kristy handed her a glass. Kristy had about five pages of ideas. She’s always looking for ideas.

“Let’s see what you have. You’ve been busy with ideas.”

“I know, Mom. I’m full of them.”

“I can tell. What do you want me to help?”

“I’d like to see what ideas you like the best.”

“Has Claudia looked at this yet?”

“Not yet, but she will,” answered Kristy.

“At least the Baby – sitters Club was a good idea to start. You’re a fantastic businesswoman. Your father would have been proud.”

“You really think so?”

“Yes, sweetheart.”

“I never thought Dad would be happy for me.”

“I never talk with your father anymore. Maybe he died or something like that.”

“I really never think about Dad much anymore.”

“I understand. What do you want me to look at, Kristy?”

“These ideas I have. Do you want me to grab a pen so you can pick out the ones you like?” Kristy asked after she put her glass down.

“That works. I’ll just underline what I like. How does that sound?”

“That’s a good idea, Mom. I’ll go get one.”

Kristy grabbed a pen and then to her.

“Thank you, Kristy.”

So she looked at the first page of ideas. Her mother underlined on having her own resturant. She also underlined a sporting goods store, day care for preschool and kindergarteners, and many more.

“What about the bowling alley idea, Mom?”

“I do like it, but I happen to think it’s a lot of work. I think the daycare is best because the Baby – sitters Club was a hit.”

“These ideas I have. Do you want me to grab a pen so you can pick out the ones you like?” Kristy asked after she put her glass down.

“That works. I’ll just underline what I like. How does that sound?”

“That’s a good idea, Mom. I’ll go get one.”

Kristy grabbed a pen and then to her.

“Thank you, Kristy.”

So she looked at the first page of ideas. Her mother underlined on having her own resturant. She also underlined a sporting goods store, day care for preschool and kindergarten, and many more.

“What about the bowling alley idea, Mom?”

“I do like it, but I happen to think it’s a lot of work. I think the daycare is best because the Baby – sitters Club was a hit.”

“Of course it was. I kind miss it. Those clients I had then could’ve received a promotion or whatever. They sure were good clients,” Kristy said with a smile.

“I’ll also show these ideas to Bart and Claudia and they could tell me what they like best. Who knows? Maybe they’ll agree with my own mother.”

“I’ve already thought of that myself. Listen, Kristy, I better leave now. I have to run a few errands.”

“All right.”

Both glasses of water were now empty.

“Do you want me to walk you to your car, Mom?”

“No, thank you. I will see you again,” her mother answered.

“I’ll let you know what they say. I enjoyed your company,” Kristy said.

After she said that, she hugged her mother and walked back to the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

Kristy decided that lunch would be a good idea with both Bart and Claudia. She wanted to see if either of them were available and they could try to come up with ideas on what she could do with this business that she wanted to do. Kristy decided to call Claudia first and then Bart. Claudia had a day off, so she was able to have a telephone conversation.

“Hi, Kristy.”

“Hi, Claudia. How have you been?” asked Kristy.

“I’m good. How about yourself?”

“I’m well myself. I called because I wanted to see if you’d like to have lunch with me one of these days,” Kristy said.

“Anybody else going to join us?”

“I just thought about it. I thought maybe I could invite Bart as well.”

“Why Bart?”

“Because I thought sharing with both of you at the same time so we wouldn’t have to do it without the other person. I’d like to see what we all can agree on.”

“Like what would we have to agree on?”

Claudia wasn’t so sure where Kristy was coming from, and she let her continue.

“Does Bart know about all of us getting together?” asked Claudia.

“Not yet. I thought I’d call you first.”

“Okay. What day do you have in mind? The weekend works best for me.”

“I usually really haven’t thought about it yet. I’ll let you know what Bart says first and we can go from there,” Kristy told her friend.

“I’ll leave it up to you, Kristy. You can call me back after what you and Bart have agreed on.”

“Okay. I’ll to go along and see if I can give him to come.”

“How is Bart doing?”

“He’s good, but it’s been a while since our last conversation. I’ll bring him up – to – date.”

“I’m sure you will, Kristy. Maybe he’ll come up with your idea for a new business.”

“That’s exactly why I called you. O want to talk about uniforms and then names for those who are interested in this new bowling alley.”

“So you want to open a bowling alley?” Claudia repeated.

“For now, but my mind could always change.”

Claudia had to agree with her.

So they ended their phone conversation about five minutes later. At last Claudia was still in Stoneybrook so Kristy could still get together with her. Their other friends live somewhere else. Maybe they all could try to get together when her new business is ready to open. Kristy plans to keep her friends asked for this one.

Then Kristy made that phone call to him. It looked like Bart was indeed on lunch break himself.

“Hi, Kristy. What a pleasant surprise to hear from you,” Bart told her.

“I know. I hope I’m not interrupting your lunch break.”

“You’re not interrupting anything, Kristy.”

“I thought that I was.”

“No. I really wasn’t expecting to hear your voice anytime soon.”

“I know, but there is something that I’d like to ask you,” she told him.

“Ask away. I’ll do my very best to answer whatever you have in mind.”

“Thank you, Bart. Do you remember the Baby – sitters Club when we were in middle school?”

“A little. I wasn’t really involved,” he reminded her.

“I know. Do you remember my friend Claudia?”

“Kind of, but not really,” he answered.

“Claudia does seem to remember you. She’ll be helping me on running this place with me once we open up.”

“Cool. What’s in it for me?”

“I was wondering if you’ll be able to join us for lunch one of these days. What do you have to say?”

“I’d like to see what your friend has to say.”

“She and I already talked about it. She did say she’s open on the weekends since it works for her.”

“I think I have to agree with Claudia. What day have you thought of?”

“I don’t know. I want to see what works best for you both first, and we can go from there.”

“All right. Saturday works best for me at noon. What does your friend think?”

“Let me get back to you on that one.”

“if we’re all going to get together, Kristy, we’ll have to agree on where to meet and what time.”

He sounded like he didn’t want to do fast food, Kristy thought.

“I’ll see what Claudia has to say first. I’ll call when we finish,” Kristy told him.

“I shall wait for your call. I have a thirty minute lunch break.”

“That’s fine. Bye.”

“Good – bye.”

Again Kristy called Claudia.

“Hi, Claudia.”

“Hi, Kristy. What did Bart say about the get – together?” asked Claudia.

“He agrees with you that the weekends work best for him also. He’s open at noon on Saturday. What time do you have in mind?”

“I like the idea of Saturday at noon. Does he have any idea on what we should do?”

“He doesn’t seem to think that fast food won’t work for him,” she answered.

“That’s what I thought about him, but I guess I got it right this time?”

“Actually, you did, Claudia. Let’s decide where to meet and I can call him back.”

Claudia came up with a suggestion, and Kristy thought it was a good place.

“I’ll go call him. We don’t need to call when we’re going to show up.”

“Works for me.”

Then Kristy called him back. His lunch break was almost over.

“Bart, she says it works for her. How does this idea for lunch sound to you?”

Kristy told.

“Works for me. See you there.”

Then the call ended.


	9. Chapter 9

Now lunchtime with Bart and Claudia came before Kristy knew. She did have it on her calendar so she would remember. She did almost forget, but she’d always had been good at leaving notes around. Today Kristy wanted to talk about ideas for locations and names for her newest idea for another business as an adult, and not the Baby – sitters Club.

Kristy hoped this new location for her newest business would be close by for the customers and employees, but it almost always doesn’t work, but she’s hoping it will this time. She did look back to the beginning of the Baby – sitters Club. At that time, Kristy lived in the same neighborhood with Mary Anne and Claudia. Later, he mother remarried and everybody had to move across town, so Kristy always had to depend on a ride, but not anymore.

She left a bit early to meet with Claudia and Bart. This way she’d be able to find a parking spot. When she arrived, Kristy saw Claudia’s car. Since it’s been forever she’d seen Bart, she doesn’t even know what sort of car Bart owns. Kristy walked inside. Yes, Claudia was indeed there.

“Hi, Kristy.”

“Hi, Claudia. Any sign of Bart yet?”

Claudia shook her head.

“No. I don’t know his car. How about you?” Claudia asked.

“No. We’ll find out soon enough,” she answered.

“True. I thought you knew that by now,” Claudia told her.

“I haven’t seen Bart since high school.”

“That long ago? I thought you have been together then.”

“No. Actually, you’re right. I did see him like once, but it was mostly when I wanted to see if he’d be interested in helping to run this new business.”

“What did he say about this latest idea of yours?”

“I forget.”

“Has he changed at all since you saw him just recently?” Claudia asked.

“Not much, except he has glasses now. I don’t think he’s married.”

“I don’t think it’s style either, Kristy, but it can always change,” Claudia agreed.

“That’s true. I don’t even know where he lives now, but I wouldn’t worry to ask that kind of question.”

“Besides, it’s none of our business either.”

When Claudia finished saying that, Bart joined them. Kristy did enjoy this time alone with her friend before Bart came by.

“Hi, Kristy.”

“Hi, Bart. How have you been?” Kristy asked.

“Doing quite well, thank you. Have you ladies found a place for us to sit?”

“No. We thought it actually makes sense to wait for you to show up,” answered Claudia.

“Okay. Let’s go find a place.”

“Nobody’s come here to do that yet, Bart.”

Claudia was the one who answered his question, Bart noticed.

“You remember my friend Claudia?”

He shook his head and answered, “No.”

“I remember you from those days both of you had your own baseball teams. I’ve remembered seeing a few games.”

“Oh, yeah. I guess I didn’t pay much attention back then.”

“Do you all have anybody else joining you?” a waiter asked when he headed their way.

“Three is all,” he answered.

“Just follow me.”

So they did. The three of them thanked their waiter.

“What did you want to talk about?” Bart asked her.

“The new idea I have for a business.”

“What kind of ideas do you have in mind?”

Claudia only knew some of it, but she let Kristy answer his question.

“I didn’t bring my list, but I thought of having a fast food resturant or sports.”

“I still watch sports, so I’ll vote for that. You should know by now I’m not into fast food.”

“I’ll keep it in mind, Bart.”

“I don’t think we’ll need another one of those places either, Kristy. That makes two of us who agree on the fast food business.”

“All right. I’ll scratch that idea off the list, then. I guess that means it’s out of the question. It was only an idea. Do you still like baseball, Bart?” Kristy asked him.

“Of course I do. I’ll watch football and basketball once in a while,” he answered.

Their waiter returned to their table with three glasses of water with ice cubes. They thanked him.

“Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?”

“I’m ready if you both are,” Kristy told them.

They all ordered immediately. When he left with the water and their menus, they talked more about her ideas.

“Since it’s going to be a sports theme, Kristy, what do you have in mind?” he asked her.

“Either baseball or bowling,” she answered.

“Bowling alleys are hard, though.”

“It’s worth a shot, Claudia. You’ll still run this with me, right?”

“Yes, I still haven’t changed my mind.”

“That’s good.”

They talked more about it, along with taking notes for locations and names. Then their waiter returned with their meals.

“Enjoy,” he said and then disappeared.

They ate in silence since it looked like they were done talking about ideas for today.

“I’ll pay if you ladies want me to.”

“Go right head,” Claudia told him.

He looked at Claudia.

“What’s your name again?”

“It’s Claudia.”

“I’ll be sure to remember that.”

Their waiter returned and asked about their meals and put the bill on the table. They said delicious.

“Pay up front whenever you’re ready and I’ll take care of it.”

“Thank you.”

“I need to hurry, Kristy. I do have a meeting in about twenty minutes.”

“Okay, Bart.”

Bart took his time on lunch, but ate quickly so he could leave on time. Kristy and Claudia ate fast as well, but not as fast as he did. They all were able to finish their water. Kristy and Claudia both stood up and followed him up front. After Bart paid the bill, they were able to separate.


	10. Chapter 10

Since Bart is now involved with Kristy’s latest business, he thought he would just tell her that he’s not interested that he wouldn’t get Kristy upset or anything like that. He ended up calling her and invited her to lunch so that way he could tell her this in person.

Bart wondered if Kristy found the right location to put this new business that would open up. He did look at the clock. He thought that maybe now was the perfect time to call her. He also hoped it wasn’t too early to call. No, he hadn’t left for work yet, but he planned to have lunch with Kristy if she’s available.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Kristy.”

“Hi, Bart. What a surprise to hear your voice again. What made you call me?”

“Am I calling too early?” he asked.

“No, you’re fine. Tell me what gave you the idea to call me.”

“I called because I wanted to know what your schedule looks like for today.”

“Why do you want to know that?”

“Because I thought that you might be interested in going out to lunch with me today.”

“Again?”

She looked at her schedule and then answered his question.

“Yes, I’m available. Does it have to be today on this lunch break that you would like to have?”

“No, it doesn’t. I only want to do it today to get it over with.”

“That’s fine. What place are you thinking about, Bart?”

“How does Taco Bell sound to you?”

“I can do that. I haven’t been there in forever.”

“How does noon sound to you?”

“I can make it. I hope whatever it is you might have more ideas on my new business,” Kristy told him.

“That’s exactly why I wanted to have this lunch date with you.”

“All right. I’ll see you at noon. Do you want Claudia to come along to join us?”

“That’s not necessary, Kristy. You can tell her, though. There’s no need to have lunch with three people again.”

“Okay. I’ll be sure to tell her.”

That was the end of the call.

Bart already planned on what he should tell Kristy, so he didn’t need to rehearse. He was pretty sure that by now Kristy had gotten into a phone call to Claudia. It turned out that he was right, even though Kristy didn’t mention it over the telephone. Now was the good idea to start thinking about work and not lunch. So that’s exactly what Bart did.

Before Bart knew it, lunch arrived. Not once had he looked at the clock since he arrived at his job. He left about fifteen minutes early since he told Kristy they’d meet at noon. He arrived just in time when he saw her head inside. So that’s what he did. Kristy was standing in line, waiting for him. He joined her.

“Hi, Kristy.”

“Hi, Bart. Do you have a seat in mind so we can talk?”

“doesn’t really matter.”

The line in Taco Bell was getting longer, he noticed. Neither of them said much while they continued to wait in line. Once they were able to order, Kristy offered to pay, which he accepted. Once they left the long line, they both sat at a table by the window.

“What is it that you wanted to talk about?”

“Your business idea,” was his answer.

“What about it?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking, and I don’t know how you’re going to react.”

“Just tell me.”

“Well, I changed my mind that I don’t want to be a part of your business. I hope that you’re not disappointed with me.”

He saw the look on her face. Bart saw that Kristy is one of those people that doesn’t take news like this seriously.

“No, I’m not disappointed with you, Bart. I still have Claudia. She won’t quit on me.”

He saw that Kristy took this news quite well. She really didn’t sound disappointed, which he thought was a good thing. The rest of the time, neither of them talked towards the end. When they finished, it was time to head back to the office.


	11. Chapter 11

Kristy looked at the ideas she’d come up with for her newest business. They were all good ones, but she decided to scratch out the fast food idea. Fast food isn’t her style of having her having her own business. She didn’t remember where she got that crazy idea. Kristy had always loved sports, so she thought it was a good idea of having her own place.

Kristy decided to make a list of ideas for her sports business. Bowling, baseball, basketball, football, etc. She looked again at the first idea, which she wrote the bowling idea. Would Claudia agree to this bowling alley? She asked herself. Kristy looked back at this early days of the Baby – sitters Club. Back then, Claudia had always agreed on her ideas, so maybe she will on this one, even if it means she’s not a sports fan?

Kristy did also remember making that list earlier, but looked again. When she looked at it, she still thought that bowling was the best choice of them all. While thinking about her former vice – president, Kristy immediately dialed Claudia’s number. As Kristy continued thinking about her friend, she listened to Claudia’s phone ring. One thing that Claudia still enjoys is art. Kristy knew for sure she could use Claudia’s creativity for this new idea. Claudia’s job could be is making the uniforms for the teams. Claudia makes her own clothes from time to time, so this is why Kristy thought of Claudia.

About four rings later, Claudia was able to answer Kristy’s call.

“Hi, Claudia.”

“Hi, Kristy. How are you?”

“Doing well, thank you. I was thinking about ideas for my new business.”

“What’s that? Do we need to get together for lunch this time or do you want to do it over the phone?”

“Over the phone is fine, Claudia. I know it works both ways. I was thinking of opening my own bowling alley, which was on my list.”

“I thought you already chose that in the beginning. Why would you change your mind? That doesn’t make sense. You’re always full of ideas.”

What Claudia had said was true – her brain is full of ideas.

“Nothing’s wrong about them. I did think about having my own fast food place isn’t your type of style. I somehow can’t picture you doing that.”

“Neither can I. That’s why I scratched if off, even though it was a good idea.”

“That’s true. Why did you call me for?” asked Claudia.

“I do need you to help with this business I want to start.”

“Why do you need me for? You’re better at sports than I am.”

Claudia didn’t need to remind Kristy.

“Well, you always have been with creativity. Why don’t you make the teams outfits for them? What do you think?”

“I like you idea, Kristy, but it will need to have a lot of time and patience for me to do this.”

“I know, Claudia. What do you say about this idea?”

“I’ll need to think about it, Kristy. If I said no, what would you do? Have Bart change his mind and help you out?”

“That wont work, Claudia. I’ve tried it, but he still wont change his mind.”

Now Claudia just came up with something.

“Kristy, what do you think of this idea? Do you remember Logan Bruno?”

“Of course I do. He’s Mary Anne’s ex – boyfriend.”

“Exactly. I spoke with Mary Anne a few days ago. She told me that she and Logan are in the relationship again.”

“It’s always on and off, that’s for sure,” Kristy agreed.

“Well, I’m thinking that Bart changed his mind, why not ask Logan to join? He’s always liked sports too, remember?”

“Of course I remember, Claudia. This is why I talked about this with Bart. I do remember Bart’s Bashers and Kristy’s Krushers. I thought he would be interested in it again.”

“I do remember your teams. Those were the days, huh?”

“Yes. Do you know Logan’s number so I can call him?”

“I’m not in a relationship with Bruno, so don’t ask me. I don’t even know if Logan is still here in Stoneybrook or not. I think he moved on, but Mary Anne only knows how to answer your question. Do you still have Mary Anne’s number?” Claudia asked.

“Yes, I do. I’ll call her and see if Logan would be interested in helping us.”

“Do you really think that Logan will remember us since we went to school with him?” asked Claudia.

 

“I was thinking that as well. If he doesn’t remember us, then he might not be interested about this bowling alley idea,” Kristy agreed.

“It wont hurt to ask. I better leave. My lunch break is almost over. It was nice hearing your voice again, Kristy. Let me know when you get an answer. Call Mary Anne right now.”

“I’ll wait for a while longer, and then Ill call her.”

“All right. I’ll talk again with you soon, Kristy.”

“I’m sure you will. You don’t need to wish me luck either, Claudia.”

“Why would I do that, Kristy? I don’t see any reason to do that,” Claudia told her.

“I’ll go call her now and see what she says.”

“Okay. You don’t need to tell me today.”

Then that was the end of their call. Kristy called Mary Anne. She wasn’t living in Stoneybrook anymore. Ever since they moved on in college, Mary Anne ended up to Colorado. Kristy didn’t expect Mary Anne to reply right away, but she called anyway.”

“Hi, Mary Anne. This is Kristy. I was wondering if you could give me Logan’s number. In case you haven’t heard, I’m opening another business, but it’s sports this time. Take your time to respond.”

Then Kristy hung up.


	12. Chapter 12

Kristy knows it takes time to start a business and all that, but she is almost thinking of giving up. It’s not her character on giving up. She’s thinking about sharing this with Claudia, and even her friend would tell her this for sure, so Kristy decided to keep that to herself. Giving up is what she hates. For sometime now, Kristy had been having a few construction people working on building her own place than renting the company.

Now that Kristy has her own business, she thought it should be named after her. She thought of calling Mary Anne just to say hello. It’s been quite a while that both friends have spoken to one another. So Kristy immediately picked up the telephone. She listened for a few minutes. She was in luck – Mary Anne was home.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Mary Anne.”

“Hi, Kristy. How are you?”

“I’ve been thinking about you.”

“So have I. Remember the last time we talked I mentioned that I’m planning to start my own business?”

“Of course I remember you saying something about it. How’s it turning out?”

“It’s slow right now. Right now it’s starting to be built. When it’s finished, would you like to take a look and tell me what you think?” Kristy asked her friend.

“I’d love to, Kristy. What kind of business is it going to be?” asked Mary Anne.

“Sports. It’s actually going to be a bowling alley.”

“That’s cool. What does Claudia think about it?”

“She’s fine about it. She’s staying so that way she could use her creative brain for making up uniforms for the teams.”

“Good thing she decided to agree. I’m sure it’ll probably take her a long time to work on this.”

“That’s what she told me. I don’t mind it. I’m going to put an advertisement in the newspaper. Maybe people will come and check out the new bowling alley. I asked Bart if he was interested in joining us. Do you remember?”

“Bart Taylor? Sure I remember him. How is he doing?”

“The same. He liked my idea, and then agreed that he’d help Claudia and I out on this one.”

“Is he still going for it?” Mary Anne asked.

“No. He changed his mind.”

“What has Bart been doing these days?”

“He’s quite a busy guy.”

“What’s Bart doing for a living these days?”

“He works in a law firm. I think he’d rather hang out in court all day instead of working in a bowling alley. How’s Logan doing?”

“He’s doing good. We’re going to remarry in September.”

“I didn’t know you were married.”

“We were for about three and a half years. Now we’re going to try again. Is Bart married?”

“He’s not. I thought he’d have his own family by now, but I was wrong. Do you and Logan have children of your own?”

“Not yet. We want to. Have you come up with any names for your business?”

“Working on it right now. Since it’s my business, I think it makes sense to name it after me.”

“Why don’t you share with me?”

“No. You won’t like the names,” Kristy answered.

“Okay. You don’t have to share with me. I’m not disappointed.”

“I know.”

Mary Anne no longer lives in Stoneybrook. Even though New York is her favorite state, she’s not living there, but will go and visit every once in a while. Mary Anne now lives in Louisville, Kentucky with Logan. It’s where he grew up in. Mary Anne thinks it’s okay, but she still prefers New York instead.

“How is life in Kentucky, Mary Anne?”

“It’s all right. I’m not complaining about it. I did have that chance to meet a few of Logan’s old friends he grew up with before he went to Stoneybrook Middle School.”

“What is he doing?”

“He’s busy working in a Baptist Church.”

“I never knew Logan is religious.”

“I didn’t either. I don’t remember him going to church in Stoneybrook.”

Kristy agreed with her friend. Logan was never a religious person, but that probably changed him when he moved back to Kentucky after high school graduation.

“What does he do at the church, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“He’s a minister to middle schoolers. I’ve never been to church, and he doesn’t need to talk me into changing my mind. I’m a teacher for high school students with special needs.”

“I’m sure you’re a good teacher, Mary Anne.”

“Thank you, Kristy. I’ve won a few Teacher of the Year.”

“I’m prod of you, Mary Anne. Listen I’d better go. It was nice hearing your voice again after so long.”

“Same here. Talk to you again soon.”

“We sure will. I’ll call you when the bowling alley is ready for business.”

“All right, Kristy. I do wish you luck.”

“I think I”ll need it.”

Then it was time to hang up. Kristy smiled to herself. It felt good catching up with Mary Anne.

She then thought of Claudia. She did end up calling her too.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Claudia.”

“Hi, Kristy. How are you?”

“I’m good. How about you? Having any luck on this bowling alley idea?”

“A little bit. What do you think of having it named after me since it’s my idea?”

“Go for it. Any ideas on names?”

“Not yet. Still working on it.”

“Okay. Sorry to cut this short, Kristy, but I have a lunch date.”

“I will talk with you again later, Claudia. Have a nice afternoon.”

“Same to you, Kristy.”

Since it was a short conversation with Claudia, Kristy decided to catch up on laundry. Today was a day off for Kristy, so she had plenty of time to think about the new business she’d been focusing on lately, so that’s exactly what she did after talking with Claudia and Mary Anne.


	13. Chapter 13

So Kristy once again talked with Bart. She asked him one final time if he’d changed his mind about her bowling idea if he’d agree or care. It wasn’t a lunch date. This time it was just a telephone call. There wasn’t any reason to have another get – together. Since Bart got off a little after five – thirty, Kristy thought that now sounded like a good time to catch him unless he’d be leaving if she called tonight.

It turned out Kristy indeed was right – Bart was just about to leave.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Bart. This is Kristy.”

“You again.”

“Yes again. I hope I didn’t call at the wrong time.”

“Actually, Kristy, I’m just about to leave, so please make it fast,” he told Kristy. By hearing the sound of his voice, he was just getting tired of another hard day at the office.

“I only wanted to see if you’d changed your mind on rejoining my friend and me on this business idea that I’ve been working on.”

She felt on the other end of the line Bart was shaking his head.

“No, I’ve already made up my mind on that. Your idea was good, Kristy, but I hope that I’m not disappointing you. I’m happy with this job that I already have. I’ve had this job for almost seven years and I don’t want to start another job,” Bart told Kristy truthfully.

“I’m not disappointed, Bart.”

“Good. I really do wish you luck, Kristy. You were pretty successful when our teams played against each other when we were in middle school.”

Kristy decided that sounded like a compliment and she took it.

“Thank you, Bart, for sharing this with me. I have this feeling that my new business would last a very long time.”

“Have you been able to find a location for your new business?” Bart asked with interest.

“Yes,” she answered and told him what spot she’d chosen.

“That does sound like a good spot. Maybe I’ll stop by someday and check it out.”

“That sounds good to me.”

“Do you already have a name for it? I’m sure it’s a good one if you have one right now.”

“Actually, there is one that I came up with and I think it fits.”

“What did you come up with?”

“I thought I’d call it Kristy’s Lanes.”

“I think it’s perfect, Kristy. It makes sense to name it after yourself.”

“Glad you agree, Bart.”

“Does your friend know?” he asked.

“Not yet. I’m calling her next. I’m sure that Claudia would agree with you and me.”

“Well, Kristy, it was nice talking to you again. I’m going to end this telephone conversation. I do wish you luck on the new business.”

“Thank you, Bart. You have a nice rest of your day.”

“Same to you, Kristy.”

Bart had already hung up before Kristy could come up with anything else to say. She listened to the dial tone on the other end of their telephone conversation. Now it was time to visit with Claudia. So that’s what Kristy did.

After Kristy dialed her friend’s number, Claudia came on a few rings later.

“Hi, Claudia.”

“Hi, Kristy. Is there anything that you wanted to share with me?”

“Yes, I do. I was calling to see if I called at the wrong time.”

“No, you called at the right time. I’ve been home for almost two hours, so you’re good. What do I need to hear this time?” asked Claudia.

“Well, that since this new bowling alley just started being built, I decided that I came up with the perfect name.”

“What’s the name? Does Bart know?”

“He was the first person to know about it,” Kristy answered.

“Would I agree with him or not?”

“Of course you’ll agree, Claudia. The only name I could think of was Kristy’s Lanes since it was my idea in the first place. What do you think?”

“I’ve got to agree with Bart, Kristy. The name is perfect. Did you come up with any other names?”

“No. This was all I could think of.”

“That’s fine too. I’m good with that one. Have you talked with your mom lately?” Claudia asked.

“No, but I was just thinking about her, but she’d like to be interested in hearing the name I chose,” answered Kristy.

“I’m sure that she’d like your idea, Kristy. Let me know what she says.”

“I don’t think I’d let you know since I don’t need to hear what she has to say. Listen, I’d better go. I’m waiting to hear from Stacey. She’s starting to call me more often. We need a lot of catching up to do. Talk to you next time, Kristy.”

“All right. Tell Stacey hi for me.”

“I will do that. I can tell her to call you more often.”

“I’d love to hear Stacey’s voice again. I’m very happy that you chose to stay in Stoneybrook,” Kristy told her friend.

“I shall pass this over to her. Talk to you another time.”

“Okay. Bye, Claudia.”

“Bye, Kristy. Have a good rest of your evening.”

“Same to you, and good – night to you as well.”

Then that’s when the telephone call ended. Now all she needed to do now was come up with something for tonight’s dinner.


End file.
